Flou
by Sidemony
Summary: Flou. Tel était le monde que décrivait Harry Potter. Une nuance de couleurs qui s'entremêlaient et formaient des contours plus ou moins nets. Un arc-en-ciel infini, tâché des regards noirs de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Petunia, marqué des bleus résultant des coups qu'il recevait de Dudley, souillé par la poussière qui jonchait son placard.


Flou. Tel était le monde que décrivait Harry Potter. Une nuance de couleurs qui s'entremêlaient et formaient des contours plus ou moins nets, composait son univers. Un arc-en-ciel infini, tâché des regards noirs de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Petunia, marqué des bleus résultant des coups qu'il recevait de Dudley, souillé par la poussière qui jonchait son placard, résumait l'existence du petit garçon.

Sa couleur préférée était le vert. C'était la couleur de ses yeux, qu'il avait comme sa mère, lui avait dit tante Petunia un des rares jours où la nostalgie l'avait prise. Mais c'était aussi la couleur de l'herbe, la couleur des arbres en été, elle sentait bon, la couleur verte, elle sentait la nature, elle sentait la liberté. Son attrait augmenta au fil des années pour Harry, qui se sentait enfermé, réduit à l'esclavage, puisqu'on ne pouvait le décrire autrement, chez son oncle et sa tante.

Harry n'aimait pas la couleur rouge en revanche. Les yeux d'Harry n'étaient plus verts mais rougeâtres quand il était triste, ses bras étaient écarlates lorsqu'il avait reçu trop de coups de la part de Dudley, ses joues prenaient ce teint carmin lorsqu'on l'accusait des pires maux à l'école. Il associait cette couleur au chagrin, à la douleur, à la honte. Cette couleur, c'était Satan, le diable en personne, et Harry avait peur de lui. Alors, dès qu'il apercevait cette couleur, il plaçait sa tête entre ses mains, ou ses genoux, pour ne plus avoir à lui faire face, et il s'en fichait qu'on se moquât de lui, tant qu'il ne la voyait plus.

Le jaune était une couleur plus nuancée pour Harry. C'était à la fois la lumière, son échappatoire, le rayon de soleil qui contrastait avec la pénombre de son ridicule placard, mais c'était aussi la couleur des cheveux de son cousin, ce jaune crasseux, sale, gras, qui apparaissait bien trop souvent dans son champ de vision selon lui, qui était synonyme d'ennuis. C'était une couleur joyeuse et répugnante. C'était docteur Jekyll et M. Hyde, Harry ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Enfin arrivait le bleu. Harry ne savait pas s'il aimait le bleu. Indigo, ciel, marine, pétrole, majorelle, turquoise, cyan, cobalt, le bleu constituait à lui seul une immense palette bien trop large pour le garçon qui se sentait perdu. Le bleu, c'était le ciel le jour, surface claire et infinie menant vers d'autres univers qu'il n'explorerait jamais. C'était la mer, l'océan, étendue d'eau immense et sombre sur laquelle les bateaux disparaissaient à l'horizon, étendue interdite pour Harry qui devait toujours rester sur la plage à regarder jouer Dudley dans l'eau, et alors il espérait fort, très fort, que son cousin et son oncle ne réapparaissent jamais, et après il se mordait la joue pour se punir d'avoir pensé une telle chose. Alors Harry espérait que ce soit lui qui se noie, présumant qu'un monde meilleur l'attendrait dans le ciel qui avait un bleu plus accueillant, mais de toute façon tante Petunia ne le laissait pas s'approcher de l'eau.

Mais lorsque toutes ces couleurs se confondaient, Harry avait mal à la tête, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait peur, il était heureux, triste, il se sentait libre et prisonnier. L'éventail de teintes soufflait une légère brise d'oppression sur le garçon, et il ne bougeait plus, paralysé, observant les silhouettes multicolores se mouvoir autours de lui, pressées, pendant que l'oncle Vernon lui criait d'avancer, de se bouger un peu, sale garnement.

Un jour, l'oncle Vernon décida qu'il en avait assez de voir Harry se cogner contre tous les meubles de la maison, manquer de se faire écraser à chaque fois qu'il sortait, et comme les gifles et les remontrances n'avaient été d'aucune incidence sur son comportement, il l'emmena s'acheter une paire de lunettes, qu'il déduisit bien sûr de sa nourriture du mois.

Lorsque Harry posa pour la première fois la monture circulaire sur son nez, son monde changea. Il sortit dans la rue, et vit pour la première fois une jeune femme plisser son nez joyeusement suite à la plaisanterie de son mari. Il vit pour la première fois deux oiseaux au plumage doré gazouiller dans un arbre. Il vit pour la première fois le facteur déposer une lettre carmin dans la boîte aux lettres et repartir sur son vélo jaune et bleu. Il vit pour la première fois un enfant pleurer après avoir chuter sur le béton, et pour la première fois sa mère le relever et le consoler en séchant les larmes sur ses joues.

Pour la première fois, Harry vit, et Harry aima ce qu'il vit. Alors, il s'autorisa à sourire, puis à rire, et même la furieuse claque derrière sa nuque d'oncle Vernon ne put effacer sa joie.


End file.
